


[Icons] Kink Bingo Tiny Bingos

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Breathplay, Chromatic Character, Chromatic Source, Community: kink_bingo, Female Characters, Gen, Icons, Japanese Character(s), M/M, sex toys (non-penetrating)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Icons created for <span><a href="http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/"><b>kink_bingo</b></a></span>'s <a href="http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/360308.html?style=mine">December Mini-Challenge: Tiny Bingos</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Icons] Kink Bingo Tiny Bingos

**Author's Note:**

> While there's nothing explicit in the Yu Yu Hakusho graphic itself, none of Kurama's and Karasu's interactions are consensual, least of all the scene captured in the icon below.

For breathplay:

01\. 

 

For sex toys (non-penetrating):

02\. 


End file.
